


the dragon's tower

by Jules1398



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Background Hanna/Jonas, M/M, Marijuana, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 15:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18285380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules1398/pseuds/Jules1398
Summary: While Matteo is sneaking a joint outside the castle, he meets an interesting stranger.





	the dragon's tower

**Author's Note:**

> honestly i know this is kind of weird but i've been playing dnd lately and i like the concept of pairing traditional fantasy with modern terminology, so i tried it out!  
> [find me on tumblr!](http://jonasmatteo.tumblr.com/)

Being a knight was usually pretty dope. It paid well, provided decent housing, and all Matteo had to do was help if any conflict were to arise. It was infinitely better than any job he could have gotten back home. Sure, he had only gotten the job because Princess Mia was a friend or a friend, but it didn’t really matter how he had gotten it because he had it nonetheless.

The only thing that kind of sucked was that the painfully outdated knight’s code of honor outlawed the consumption of marijuana, which meant he had to be pretty discreet whenever he wanted a smoke.

It particularly sucked tonight, as it was Jonas’ wedding night. Matteo had liked Jonas for a while and, though those feelings had faded and Matteo actually liked Jonas and Hanna together, it still kind of stung to see him tie the knot. And, what’s worse, Jonas was Matteo’s typical smoking partner and, with him preoccupied with his new wife, they couldn’t exactly sneak away for a joint.

And, okay, maybe Matteo was a _little_ drunk because he barely made it out of the palace doors before pulling a joint out of the pocket of his breeches.

“Bad night?” asked a cloaked figure beside him.

He knew he should be bothered by the fact the man was in a cloak that hid his face in the middle of the fucking city, but he couldn’t really bring himself to care. “Not the best, but not the worst either.”

The man approached him, flipping his hood off of his head to reveal soft black hair and dark brown eyes. This cloaked stranger had absolutely no business being that attractive.

“Do I know you?” he asked, furrowing his eyebrows. “I feel like I’ve seen you around before, but I can’t place it.”

Matteo let out a sigh. “I’m a knight, so maybe you’ve seen me at tournaments or something. I’m the one who falls off his horse without getting hit.”

The guy laughed. “I could teach you how to ride if you’d like. I’m a hunter, so I travel on horseback a lot.”

“I don’t even know your name,” Matteo pointed out.

“It’s David,” he replied. “And you’re Sir-”

“Just Matteo,” he finished. “I don’t care about the fancy title crap. I’m no different from you or anyone else in the kingdom.”

“Well, Sir Matteo the Just, what’s on your mind?” David asked.

He shrugged. “My best friend got married and I’m still alone, so it’s time for a smoke.”

“Aren’t you like, not allowed smoke weed?” he asked.

“Are you going to tell on me?” Matteo asked. “I’m more than willing to share.”

“No, of course not, I just think that I have a more discreet place we can go,” David told him. “It’s much quieter too.”

“Where?” Matteo asked. “Usually we just go down to the toilet by the kitchens, but it’s pretty busy down there now.”

“There’s this tower, just beyond the reaches of the city, and I don’t think I’ve ever seen somebody there while passing by,” he said. “My horse is at the public stables about ten minutes south of here. We could be there in half an hour and there’s the bonus of having more space to think.”

Matteo didn’t have anything better to do and he found David both slightly intriguing and very attractive so he shrugged and said, “Why not?”

* * *

David was true to his word and it didn’t take them long to get to the tower. Truth be told, Matteo kind of wished it had taken just a little longer, as David had to wrap his arms around him to keep him from falling off the horse.

“I never even knew this tower was out here,” Matteo admitted. It was strange, though. The tower was beautiful and artfully crafted. It seemed almost regal, not like something that would be found abandoned outside the city walls.

“Which is exactly why it’s the perfect place to smoke!” David exclaimed. “Nobody knows it’s here, so we aren’t going to get caught smoking here.”

David tied his horse off to a fence-post and the two of them started together down the cobblestone path toward the tower.

But, when they were just 10 meters from the tower, a crimson dragon swept in from behind it, landing in front of the door and sending a blast a fire flying up in the air.

It let out the loud weird growly-screeching sound which, okay, Matteo understood, seeing at it was a fucking _dragon_.

What did take him by total surprise, however, was when David started screeching back.

Matteo turned to him with wide eyes. “What the hell are you doing? You’re going to antagonize him.”

“Nah, I speak dragon,” David replied. “He said who goes there and I said just a couple of folks looking for some privacy.”

The dragon screeched something else and David’s eyes widened before he screeched back.

“What did he say now?” he asked.

“Doesn’t matter.”

“Okay,” Matteo said, entirely unconvinced. “How do you know how to speak dragon anyway?”

“I’m a hunter,” David whispered with a shrug. “You pick up a few things here and there when you’re traveling the world and seeking out things that others would prefer to avoid.”

“Your dragonspeak is a bit rusty,” the dragon bellowed down in their tongue. “Everyone here speaks the common tongue, but nobody bothers to speak dragon.”

“Well, to be fair, you’re the first dragon I’ve ever met,” Matteo called back to it.

“It’s always exciting to be someone’s first,” the dragon said with, well, Matteo had no idea dragons could _wink_. “My name is Hans and I was born for adventure. Unfortunately, my human friend is terribly lazy and spends her time sleeping in this tower.”

“I’m David and this is Matteo,” David introduced. “Why has your human friend been banished to this tower.”

“She isn’t banished. She lives here,” he clarified. “We’re good friends and I can hardly stay within the city. It would be horribly scandalous. I mean, we’re close to the Princess, but not even Mia can make people accept a dragon into their walls.”

Matteo nodded. “That’s fair. Do you think your friend would mind if we come inside to smoke? I’m a knight so I’m not technically allowed to smoke weed.”

“Gross. Mia needs to change that as soon as possible,” Hans said. “Come on in, but be quiet. Linn likes her sleep and if you wake her I honestly think she’s scarier than I am and I’m a dragon.”

“Understood,” David called up to him and they proceeded into the front doors of the tower as Hans the dragon flapped his wings and flew away.

Matteo looked up at the long, winding staircase and wrinkled his nose. “On second thought, maybe the tower isn’t the best place. Those are a lot of stairs.”

“I bet the view from the roof will be more than worth it,” David insisted, grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the stairs. He couldn’t really argue with that, seeing as he quite enjoyed the feeling of David’s hand in his own.

* * *

 

By the time they reached the top, he wasn’t quite so sure. Both of them were breathing heavily and, while the view would probably be pretty good in the daylight, the city was largely dark.

“I’m not sure this was the amazing view you promised,” Matteo panted.

David smirked. “But I got you up here didn’t I? Plus, we’re alone.”  
“I think I need a few moments before I try to inhale smoke into my lungs,” Matteo said. “But I guess it is pretty private. Unless the dragon snitches.”

“He seems too fun for that,” David replied.

After a few moments, Matteo finally felt like he wasn’t about to collapse at any moment and pulled out a joint, using one of the matches in his pocket to light it.

He took a puff and then passed it to David. “Okay, maybe you were right. It’s nice being able to smoke without being cramped in a tight space.”

David grinned. “I aim to please. Are you feeling any better?”

Matteo shrugged. “I guess it still feels weird to see my best friend get married while I’m single, but it could be worse.”

“How?” David asked.

“I could be spending the night without your fantastic company,” Matteo replied.

“Oh?”

He smiled, a bit loopy. “I just think you’re neat.”

David took a step closer to him and grabbed his free hand. “I think you pretty neat too. If I was in town for more than tonight…”

Grabbing the joint from David’s hand and putting it out on the stone rail, Matteo put his other hand on David’s cheek. “What would you do?”

“This,” David whispered, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Matteo’s for a mere second before pulling away.

Matteo frowned in disappointment. “Nothing more?”

“No.” David shook his head. “Not now, at least. Perhaps we’ll meet again, for more than an evening when we’re stoned off our asses.”

“I can come with you,” Matteo suggested.

“You’re a _knight_.”

“There’s nothing for me in this city, knight or not,” he told him. “My friends are getting married, living their lives. It’s time for me to go out and live mine.”

“And you would live it with a stranger?” David asked.

He shrugged. “Call it a leap of faith. I know that I like you a lot and there isn’t much meaning to the life I’m living here. Seems like an okay risk. Unless, of course, you don’t want me to come with.”

David smiled “I’d love for you to come with.”

Matteo picked the joint up again and lit it with another match.

“To adventure?” he asked, taking a hit from the joint.

David grabbed it from his hand to take his turn. “To adventure.”


End file.
